Treasured Moments
by Grand Bend
Summary: Knuckles is always fighting...with eggman...sonic...bad guys...now he has some time to think....about....love.....rouge...../ this is my first romance story and yes, there is lemon content YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED but nothing to adult the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE, my second story, IM ON FIRE TONIGHT!....well still working on the first one, but id rather have one story complete, anyway read and enjoy, this chapter is to set the mood for the next one, no lemon here, but please read

as always i dont own anything, ready and review please, i might make more if you like =3

* * *

Treasured Moments

The wind is nice tonight....the stars are out...no clouds....full moon....everything seems perfect on the floating island...well....maybe not everything....Eggman is in hiding...Sonic is finally warming up to Amy...Tails and Cream are too young, but I can see something there...Shadow...no idea what he's been up to...who knows...maybe Shade...they are both fighters...both have troubled pasts..who knows...sitting atop of the shrine I can't help but think, is this big gem all she really cares about, time after time I thwart her attempt to take the master emerald...god I've lost count....each time we seem to be getting closer to each other....but....the uncertainty....and the emotions I feel when I'm around her....I don't understand them yet....sure I know what each is....but telling one from another....love....hate.....a crush.....an enemy.....she truly is beautiful, but she tries to take what I value most....she's the only woman in my world, but she tries to take what's left of my past, this big stone of godliness is the only thing connected to my past....all I remember when I woke up alone all those years ago is that this stone, this gem must remain and stay intact on Angle Island, forever hovering in the sky....

sigh* I know those noises coming from the bushes are her....maybe.....maybe now is a good time....to tell her....how I really feel....I just hope nothing....hurts in the end......

"I know it's you batgirl...nothing else lives on this island but me"

and just like that...she walks out in plain view...the moon looks beautiful on her tonight...her eyes...those crystal sky-blue eyes...god I get lost in them...too bad I wake up after she says

"Well aren't we the smart one, your usually asleep by now, too bad, this just makes my job that much more fun".

....fun....she thinks this is fun....

"Do you think this is some sort of GAME!!" crud...there goes my temper "The master emerald is to power to be kept in the hands of a thief!"....and there I go sticking my foot in my mouth.

"Hmph, well now, that's no way to talk to a lady, don't you know any manners"

great...now she's pissed....well...here goes nothing...."rouge....I....I..." this isn't easy...man how does sonic do this all the time to keep Amy from pounding him to a pulp

"I'm waiting knucklehead" .....grrr.....stay calm....

"I'm..s...so...sor....sorry..." .....the look on her face....wow....id thought I'd never see her face so shocked before....

"You...your sorry, uh....um...it's ok knuckles" well...this is going better than I thought....

"Rouge...can you come up here...please"

"Sure knuckles...." slowly she walks up the stairs.....my heart feels likes it's in my throat...she gets to the top and sits down beside me....she's blushing a little bit....I'm probably too

"Rouge I've been wanting to talk to you for quite a while now...but you always want this" pointing to the M.E. (master emerald)

"Why do you want this gem so badly, why do you want to take the only thing connecting me to my past".......nothing....there's a deep thought written on her face....I don't think she knows why....or maybe

"I....I don't know anymore knuckles...." wow...that's a first..I actually knew what she was thinking....

"I always knew that this stone was important to you knuckles...but....your past...that makes things different.....I can't take it now even if I could" tears....huh....why does she have tears in her eyes

"Please, don't hate me for this....I just......i just never knew.......I'm sorry..................goodbye"

....no...NO!...I'm not going to lose her!

"Rouge wait, Please...don't leave!" she stops dead in her track....turns around ever so slowly...

"Why...I thought all this time you just wanted to be left alone to guard the master emerald"

"That's something I must do, but there's something I've wanted to do, to say to you for the longest time" oh man...my legs feel so weak...

"What is it knuckles" slowly she makes her way back to me...eye level now....all or nothing now...

"Rouge...ever since I saw you I've always wanted to tell you that....you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...and.....after all this time of fighting....I've come to realize.....I....I...I love you..Rouge the Bat" again...tears...but...with a smile this time.....WHOA...she grabs me...wait...she's hugging me....crying....I return the huge....feels so nice....her smell...it's so powerful...I love it....after about what feels like 15 minutes...

"Knuckles....why..sniff*.why didn't you tell me before." Looking into her tear filled eyes I wipe them away ever so carefully

"Because...now with eggman back into hiding...I could finally think clearly...do you feel anything for me...rouge...or am I just a guardian to you...." ....waiting with my eyes close I wait for her response.....

"Roummm!" what....she's...kissing me...more tears....I kiss back.......heck I'm shedding a few.....this moment......I never want it to end.....I kiss deeper.....she moans a bit......I think she like me....I want to hear it.....I break the kiss.....

"Do you love me.....rouge....I want to hear it"....smile and tears.....

"Yes you knucklehead I do, every time I come here....every time we argue...fight....all I want to do is be close to you....the flirting was a sign...but...after everything....all I saw was that you just wanted to guard the master emerald, so...that's why I wanted it so badly...so hopefully I would get you too"

staring deep into her eyes....I take the lead this time.....another passionate kiss....stronger than before.......time feels like it will never move....the glow of the master emerald brightens.....the moon glows brighter....the stars shine brighter....a meteor shower.................................I want to saver this treasured moment....for all times.....we break again...."rouge....will you stay with me....please" "Of course knuckles, as long as you stay with me....always..... "wish granted"......another deep kiss....................................I love you rouge.................always have........always will............

* * *

well what do ya think, i bet they get a bit hot in the next chapter, and was i right, nothing too adult here, but wait till next chapter, READ ON!

If anyone has any ideas on what romance story i should make next, please send me a simple email, more details the better, thanks and have fun guys


	2. Chapter 2

Again, i dont own anything, read and enjoy =3

ADULT CONTENT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

* * *

Chapter two

WARNING LEMON CONTENT

As much as I love this moment....I wanted.....more.....I tried to pry her lips with my tongue...her eyes....they have...lust in them...her lips open....my tongue meet with her...they begin to dance...I can

hear moans coming from her...she tastes so good...to make things more interesting....I try to dominate her tongue...but she plays back just as hard...more moans...louder than before....a few escape

me as well....I smell something else....she's in heat...hell I'm fired up myself...I start to rub her right breast while rubbing the top of her tail...she breaks the kiss for a loud moan...god she is so beautiful....

"Kn-knuckles..." she says with ecstasy in her voice

"Please...more"....this is priceless..she wants me badly...as I want her...I pull down the top of her suit relieving those huge breasts of hers'.....I carefully start to lick the right one while gently rubbing the left...

"O-oh god knuckles...when d-did you learn to be s-so gent-tle a-ah!"...this is my first time ever doing this...guess it's nature taking over...still..need to stay in control...I don't want to hurt her....i go back and forth between licking and rubbing....now I start to suck on them while grabbing and gently twisting the other

"AH KNU-U-CKLES...god I ne-ever KNEW you s-so good at THIS AHH!" her moans are turning me on so much...my member is rock hard by now....still I want more....easy.....control....I stop only to gently start to pull down the rest of her black suit...waiting for a response to continue...I get a nod....pulling down it to her feet...I see her black panties....wow....such a strong smell....I can tell she showers daily...I can still smell a fait scent of her shampoo...but her smell, its overwhelming...without any sign of continuing I pull her panties down and dive in....a huge gasp is her from her along with a more powerful moan...licking the inside...the clit...going in deep...how do I know what to do...her taste...I can't get enough of it more and more her moans go out...she grabs my head..she wants my head somewhere...she guilds me...

" AAAHHH RI-RIGHT THERE KNUCKLES RIGHT THERE OH MY G-GOD!!" bingo...I can tell she's close...one more final long one in and..

"AAAAHHHH IM CUMING OH MY GOD IM CUMMING!!!" wow...what a powerful orgasm....my mouth is full...I drink every last drop....mmmm....WHOA!! catching her, her legs have given out...

"Knuckles...that was the best head I've ever gotten before ever..." man she's breathing so heavy....wait...she's had others go down on her before....I won't look to much into her past....mainly because I don't know much about hers....that's something I have time for after we're done

"Well I'm glad rouge...can you stand"

"Ya I just need to lay down for a while"...I don't want her to lay on the cold steps...I have an idea...I pick her up bridal style and hop up on top of the master emerald. The glow of the master emerald always made me feel 100%...maybe it will help with the recovery

"Knuckles...this is so romantic..." I can't help but blush at that last comment

"Thanks rouge" staring back into her eyes again...kiss her on the forehead.... now she's blushing....

"Hey knuckles...does your friend down here need a hand...because he's still wants to play" oh man I forgot about that...before I can say anything she...AHH...she's got it in her hand...she's stroking it....oh my god this is increasable...

"R-rouge...ahh...."....now looking at me with those sex filled eyes

"Do you like this knucky..."...that nickname...AHH...

"y...yes..."

"do you want more"...stupid question...

"yes rouge...please"

"hmmhehe since you asked nicely"

"AHH" she's sucking on it!..."AHHH" my head jerks back and I can't grab anything....all I can do is hold on...I don't want this to end to fast...but god...the way she uses her tongue...

"OOOOOHH" oh my god...going that far back...all the way to my balls....

"ROUGE...AAAHH...IM NOT GOING LAST MUCH LONGER"

"Its ok big boy...I can take it" OH MAN IM PAST MY LIMIT...out of instinct I grab her head and let my load go....by god....after a few minutes....

"You ok rouge, sorry if I was to rough" she swallows everything

"Hmmhmhm I'm going to be much better in a bit since someone still wants to play" holding my still erected manhood...wow...I'm still hard after that...and I've got plenty of energy left!

"Rouge...do you want to...do it"

"It's something I've wanted for a long time"....wow....wish I knew that a few weeks ago...slowly she gets up...lays me down...using my arms to keep my back up...she slowly stands over me....crouches down...lines herself just right....

"OOOOHHHH" we both let out a huge moan....wow...this is even better than before....oh my god...I feel like I'm on fire! She slowly lifts herself back up, then down....over and over again...this is heaven...after a good soft start I start thrusting my hips to help with everything...the moans and calls of pleasure increase...our names keep going back and forth....I can't KEEP IN CONTROL MUCH LONGER! I grab her waist and back and lay her down still inside...time for me to take over....I start thrusting at a faster speed...she screams faster..I go faster...she screams harder....I can't control myself any longer grabbing both sides of her waist I pound into her as hard as I physically can...more she screams, more!....my arms burn, legs numb....head dizzy from so much pleasure and bliss....after about what seems like an eternity I have come to my limit

"I CANT HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!!!!"

"THEN CUM KNUCKLES, CUM LIKE THUNDER AND LIGHTING, GIVE IT TO ME!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! ROOOUUUUUUGGGEEEEE!!!"

"KNUUUCKLLLEESSSS!!!" we both climax at the same time, she had multiple orgasms and I let everything I had out......wow...we get cleaned up.....a cold chill comes over me....

"Rouge....I'm sorry....I didn't use protection.....what if.." she presses her finger to my lips to shush me...

"Its fine knuckles....I'm on the pill, you won't be a daddy anytime soon"...I sigh with relief..

"Next time I'll use a glove ok" she smiles

"Hahaha...next time..." she asks playfully... I blush...

"Well only if you want to"... a quick kiss...

"Anything for you knuckles...I love you...zzzzz" wow she was tired........"

I love you to rouge...." a kiss on the forehead....we lay on the master emerald....and the last thing I see before I go to sleep....is her.....wow......I will never forget this moment.....this treasured moment.....................zzzzz.....

* * *

i must say this being my first romance story i had a lot of fun with it, anyone else like the way i type send me a message, im open to any other couples story, keep it in the sonic area, thanks!


End file.
